


Past Curfew

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Roleplay, student/student roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius catches Lily out of bed past curfew again, but this time Lily finds a way to keep the Head Boy from turning her in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Curfew

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://torino10154.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**torino10154**](http://torino10154.dreamwidth.org/) for the feedback and [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=roozetter)[**roozetter**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=roozetter) for the beta! <3 Written for the Back to School theme in September at [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/daily_deviant/profile)[**daily_deviant**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/daily_deviant/) and originally posted [here](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/504515.html).

Lily is five steps away from the Slytherin common room when Scorpius appears, blocking her path. She knew it was coming, and yet surprise jolts through her at the sight of him. His blond hair is slicked back and falls just below his earlobes, and he's dressed in freshly pressed black robes, the silver of his blue striped tie so clean it glimmers in the shadows of the dungeon. A shiny gold pin is affixed to his chest, elegantly scripted with the words _Head Boy_.

"Ms Potter," he says austerely. There's no hint of the relaxed and playful man that Lily knows so well. He even looks ten years younger and Lily briefly wonders if there's a glamour at work or if her own mind is playing tricks on her. "It is past curfew."

Lily flushes automatically, his voice sending shivers down her spine. She has done her best to recreate her clothing from that night and wonders if her untucked, sloppily buttoned shirt and smeared lipstick is affecting him the way he's affecting her.

"I was in the kitchens," Lily says, stifling her urge to cringe. It was a pitiful excuse then, not worthy of a Slytherin, but her head had been too full of firewhisky that night to come up with something better. She's clear-headed tonight, but she repeats the lie as planned.

"It does not matter where you were," Scorpius says. "As you are neither a prefect nor accompanied by a professor, you shouldn't be outside your common room after curfew."

Lily smiles, just a little. She wants to cover her mouth with her hand and laugh—Scorpius sounds much more pompous than she remembers—but she stifles the urge, and instead tucks her smile away and licks her lips.

"But I'm with the Head Boy," she says, and this is where they go off the memory's script. She takes a step closer and touches his chest, her fingers running over his polished badge. Scorpius' breath hitches and his cheeks turn the palest pink. "Certainly that's allowed in the rules."

"Ms Potter," Scorpius says as her fingers drift lower, towards the part in his robes. She slips beneath the soft black fabric and lays her hand flat against his stomach. "I will escort you back to your common room and report this to your Head of House."

"Do you really have to?" she asks, pitching her voice low. Her fingers reach his waist and she toys with the button of his trousers. Scorpius is frozen in place, every inch the blushing virgin, but Lily knows if she dips lower, she'll find him already hard for her. "Sometimes it's more fun to break the rules."

Lily flicks open his trousers. Scorpius' lips part as she slides her hand down and maps out his length through his cotton pants. She stretches the fabric around his erection and her thumb finds his cockhead. He's already sticky for her, hot and throbbing. That, and the shortness of his breath, does wicked things to her insides.

"You shouldn't be--" Scorpius stutters. A delicious flush creeps up his neck and his head falls back as she brushes her knuckles along his shaft. She can't help but dip down and lick a wet stripe along his throat. "We shouldn't be—Lil—Ms Potter."

"Shh," Lily whispers. A thrum of desire shoots through her as he turns to putty in her hands. She's tingling everywhere, her knickers are wet, and her skin sings to be touched. She pushes his elastic waistband down, suddenly anxious to feel him against her palm without soft cotton in the way. His shaft is velvety smooth against her skin and he twitches when she slides lower, her fingertips grazing over his balls.

"Shouldn't we at least go someplace--"

"Here is fine," Lily says as she backs Scorpius against the nearest wall. "Here is perfect." She dips her head to the hollow of his throat again and murmurs against his skin, "Now touch me."

She can smell his arousal, and it sends such a burning need through her that at his first tentative touch to her chest she's already keening, her body begging for more. He starts slow, fumbling as if he's never done this before, awkwardly trying to unbutton her shirt, his fingers tripping over the tops of her breasts as if he has no idea what to do with them.

It's a deliberate tease, Scorpius pretending he has trouble unhooking her bra, blushing and stammering, his eyes wide. He's morphed perfectly into the innocent school boy and it's driving Lily mad. Lily is sure that if Scorpius had been able to manage it, he would have come in his pants at her first touch. Even now, she suspects he's close, and she's only stroking him in a deliberately inexpert way, trying to forget all the little tricks she's learned over the years that send him into a frenzy.

She lets him play with her breasts a little, squeeze and tweak her nipples, but finally she can't take it any longer. She grabs his hand and shoves it under her skirt between her legs.

"Please," she whispers, lips pressed to the corner of his mouth. He shudders and she feels it everywhere they touch, all the way to his cock throbbing in her fist. Scorpius forgets himself and slides her damp knickers to one side with practiced ease, but Lily doesn't care because finally his fingers push inside her and his thumb finds her clit. She rocks her hips in time to his thrusts, encouraging him deeper as that familiar heat spreads through her body.

Scorpius kisses her and she finds her rhythm again, tightening her fist around his shaft as she strokes him. Her knee dips between his spread legs. She brushes the head of his cock against her bared thigh where her skirt is shoved up and smears his pre-come into her skin. She wants to taste him, but she's so close and sinking to her knees would rip her away from the pleasure he's drawing out of her. Her muscles clench and her core is tingling almost painfully as she coasts right up to the edge.

Scorpius gasps into her mouth and comes unexpectedly all over her hand and up her thigh. His fingers go slack, and Lily wants to scream at the timing. Two more seconds and she would have been coming with him. She clamps her legs shut, trapping his hand in place, her hips still undulating in a desperate rhythm.

"You'd better not stop, Scorpius Malfoy, or I swear I'll--" She squeezes his cock just below the head. Scorpius' eyes pop open and his fingers come alive. The rest of her threat is swallowed up in a moan as he swirls his thumb over her clit and that delicious friction begins to build once more, this time frighteningly fast.

"I thought you wanted an authentic experience," Scorpius whispers, and he has the nerve to give her a cheeky little grin. She would smack that grin right off his face, but he thrusts his fingers in once more and her orgasm rushes through her. All she can do is grip his arm, her nails scraping his skin, as she pulses around him.

Lily lets out a soft sigh and lays her head on his shoulder as her trembles subside. Scorpius slips his fingers free from her now-loosened thighs and wraps his other arm around her back. She still has one hand wrapped around his softening cock, but her fingers are slack and loose, much like the rest of her body.

"You're an utter tit," Lily says quietly. "But I always thought so when you _were_ Head Boy, so I shouldn't be surprised." Scorpius laughs, easy and free, so different from his schoolboy persona. Lily smiles against his neck.

"It wasn't on purpose, I swear," he says. He strokes his hand along the curve of her back in a lazy pattern. "Let me make it up to you. We've one more night before students arrive."

His voice is low and filled with promise and instantly sets Lily's imagination on fire. She thinks about spanking and the Headmaster's office and wonders if perhaps she could bribe James into taking Professor Longbottom into Hogsmeade for the night so they won't get caught.

"I've an idea," Lily says, as she lifts her head. Scorpius smiles with anticipation, his eyes sparkling.

"Anything."

Lily grins and kisses him soundly. She knows Scorpius will live up to his promise. He always does.

 

 

_-Fin-_


End file.
